Archery bows are designed to accommodate a specific range of human factors, including the user's arm span. Arm span is associated with the bow's draw length. A user can determine his/her personal draw length using various methods. One method involves measuring his/her arm span and dividing that measurement by 2.5. Once the user knows his/her personal draw length, the user can purchase a bow designed to accommodate such draw length. However, users often have the need for various draw lengths. For example, a single user may use different bows with slightly different draw lengths. Also, a single user may need different draw lengths to achieve a consistent anchor point on the user's face regardless of variables that affect the draw length, such as the particular bow used or the bowstring angle. In another example, a user may prefer a relatively short draw length for shooting events requiring greater shooting form and accuracy, and the same user may prefer a relatively long draw length for shooting events requiring greater speed. Also, if a user is still growing, such as a child, his/her draw length can significantly increase from time to time, requiring changes in draw length. Furthermore, a parent may wish to purchase a single bow for multiple children having substantially different arm spans, requiring substantially different draw lengths. In each of these scenarios, to significantly change draw length, users must purchase multiple bows or multiple release accessories resulting in a substantial cost, or users must undergo labor-intensive tasks to modify the cams or components of their original bows.
There is a known bowstring release accessory which enables the user to adjust the draw length as a possible alternative to changing bows. This release accessory has a two-part grip, a bar connected to the grip, and a hook connected to the bar. The bar has a fixed quantity of holes used to connect the grip parts to the bar. To set a different draw length, the user must disassemble the two grip parts from the bar, choose a different hole for connecting to the grip parts, and reassemble the grip parts and bar.
This known bowstring release accessory has several disadvantages and problems. The disassembly and reassembly processes are burdensome and cumbersome due, in part, to the need to separate the grip parts and then reunite them. Also, the bar has a fixed and limited quantity of holes permanently formed in the bar. This limitation prevents certain users from making minor, controlled adjustments of the draw length to closely accommodate the users' arm spans. Also, for a user with relatively short arms, for example, the limited quantity of holes may not be sufficient to set the appropriate draw length. Furthermore, the hole arrangement causes looseness within the release. This is because this release has a fastener which is inserted into the selected hole. There is a gap between the fastener's diameter and the hole's diameter. This gap, which extends along the shooting axis, creates internal looseness. In the transition from pre-release to release, the fastener can move within this gap. This movement can decreases the responsiveness and sensitivity of this release accessory, and it can cause a ratchety or jerky operation of this release accessory. These shortcomings can hinder the user's control of this known release accessory and can also impair the user's shooting performance.
Furthermore, the known bowstring release accessories are not designed to provide user-friendly ways to adjust the release sensitivity in a micro-controlled fashion.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and challenges related to accommodating draw length variations in archery and adjusting the release sensitivity of archery releases.